Guardians of The Galaxy - Origins: Rocket Raccoon
by The Final Shadow
Summary: Once a simple Terran mammal, now a kick ass member of the intergalactic defense team the 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. But how did Rocket Raccoon come to where he is now? What led him to encountering Starlord on Xandar alongside the hulking flora known as Groot. This story will hope to explain that, and more. Moved from 'Marvel' in the comic section. At last we can do this right!
1. Prologue: Creation

'It isn't right, what we're doing here. It just isn't right," said one Xandarian scientist to another. The man was bulbuous and large, a double chin formed the lower half of his face and his lips were thick. The scientist wiped his forehead as he spoke, the sheen of sweat that had begun to collect on his brow a testament to how nervous and disturbed the acts of brutality that they were committing had made him become.

'It doesn't matter if it is right or not, what matters is the future of our race. The war with the Kree is not going well, as you and everyone else in this base knows,"a second scientist spoke, this man much thinner than his counterpart. His eyes were hollow, dark rims giving him the appearance that he had not slept for a very long time. He was eager, though, eager to continue his work and draw it to completion, the war was of course the primary concern but this project has been his idea and he would be damned if he let some coward of a man with a heavy conscience ruin his work. "We need an edge. But we can't move onto Xandarian testing until it is vetoed by the Nova Prime." He glanced down at the tablet like device in his hands, upon it the image of a Terran mammal and a series of fluctuating graphs indicating his health and tolerance levels.

"But, even if it works on the Terran creature, what is to say it will work on Xandarians anyway?" The first scientist questioned, flapping his arms slightly in agitation. The second scientist suppressed a hiss of annoyance, opting instead to run one of his hands through his balding hair.

"Animal testing is the only possible opportunity we have at this moment in time. It has to be done to ensure the survival of our race, we may even be able to use him as a soldier in the future."

"Is that what lets you sleep easy in the night, even with his screams?" The first scientist asked, sagging slightly in his seat, the double chin becoming even more pronounced.

"You know, Desmond, you sound as if you are trying desperately to stop the experiments that we are doing here," the second scientist stated, narrowing his eyes to glare at his fat counterpart, "if I didn't know better I would say you were a Kree spy. They can shape change you know?"

Desmond paled slightly, the handkerchief he had been using to keep his sweat under control fluttering out of his hand. "I… I'm not a spy Andrew," he choked out, "we've been working together on this project for five years, how could you even think such a thing?"

"Well then Desmond, stop acting as if you are trying to cause problems and keep those thoughts to yourself," Andrew allowed a sinister smile to creep across his lips, "it wouldn't be too hard to order a memory wipe."

This news elicited a startled squeak from the larger man, who immediately scraped his chair back across the tiled floor of the canteen and began to back away to the door. Andrew chuckled darkly, playing on his co-workers fears had always been a skill he was proud of.

XxX

The sounds of the small mammals squeals bounced off of the small,white room. The room itself contained three white walls, the fourth instead host to a large window, behind which stood an orange skinned Xandarian with a tablet in his hands. In the centre of the room a writhing Raccoon lay on a metal operating table. Its arms, legs and tail were all strapped down to the cool surface. Wires and pieces of metal jutted from the creature at unnatural angles, each entry point oozing a small amount of blood.

Andrew and Desmond found themselves working on the creature, each one holding a laser device that they used to break the skin of the animal and solder in more pieces of metal. They slowly worked their way up the creatures body until they came to its head, a head with an exposed brain. The two men stood over the mammals exposed brain and began carefully attaching wires and sending pulses of electricity through them in silence. The animal in question was moaning in agony with no end in sight.

"Stability is holding, but, there is a definite increase in synapse activity. Code name Rocket is increasing in intelligence, soon the creature will be as smart as an average Xandarian," said the one with the clipboard device, swiping the display from one set of readings to another.

"These are the final steps, we can only hope that the creature will understand why we have done what we have done," Desmond murmured under his breath, his hands shaking profusely as he continued working on the mammals brain.

"If not it may try to run, or worse still, turn against us," Andrew stated, firing another pulse of electricity into the rodents form, "in which case we'll just have to put it down and start from scratch."

"We should begin to seal the cranium, we don't want to overload the creatures brain. What we have done to it should be more than enough now," The scientist with the clipboard device spoke again. His two co-workers nodded silently, withdrawing the wires from the creatures cranium. In their hearts they all knew that the morals of what they had done was non existent, it was an act done out of duty not out of compassion. To convert the brain of a non-sentient being to that of a sentient one would no doubt do horrible things to the creatures psyche, but, the enhancements to the body of the being were too valuable not to be tested. Rocket the Raccoon could very well be the edge that they had been hoping to find against the might of the Kree empire for some time. It was now just a matter of finding out how warped the creatures brain was, and how much its newly enhanced body could take.

_**AN: Just a short prologue type thing right now. I'm going to be doing these sort of origin story type things for all of the Guardians. Sort of like written versions of what the Avengers had. I mean, we do HAVE origin stories for the characters but they are very unknown and were written in comics a while ago. That and they don't actually fit with the current Guardians from the movie, so, yeah. ENJOY! Hope to be updating pretty frequently.**_


	2. Sentience

Twelve Hours After Upgrade

The Terran mammal raised its head slowly, pointed ears twitching, and brought itself into an upright sitting position on the bed he had been previously lying. The creature then brought its small paws up to its face and rubbed the area around its eyes proceeding to shake its head, as if trying to shake a terrible memory from its mind.

"Do you understand where you are?" Boomed a voice from all around the small cell that it had found itself in. At first the creature did not know how to respond, it didn't even know if it could respond. Yes it understood where it was. A room in a building, other than that it didn't know, and most of all it didn't know how to respond in the way that the voice had, vocally. Instead it opted for a short nod.

"Good," the voice returned, "do you have any recollection of what you are?" Once again it paused. It thought hard, other than the last few minutes of being awake there were no memories whatsoever. Because of that revelation, the creature thought it prudent to shake its head.

"Your name," the voice pondered, "is Rocket, and you have been designed to help us."

Rocket had no idea who this voice belonged to, or what it meant by designed, but he was certain that it was lying. There was something in the voice, a sinister infliction, that made him almost impossible to trust. Unable to express any of that without the ability to talk, Rocket instead nodded once more slowly. It would be better to play along for now, perhaps they would teach him. Perhaps they would be able to explain what he was better than the blank that his mind was currently giving.

"Rocket, I want you to stand up on the bed and press yourself against the wall. It's not that we don't trust you, but, you are quite dangerous and we would prefer it if we were safe. We have someone coming in with some clothing, should you choose to wear it and a meal."

Rocket then noticed the outline of a door melt into being on the previously blank metal wall in front of him, before it moved outward and slid to the right. The Xandarian that was behind the door had skin tinted slightly orange and was holding a tray in one hand that contained an assortment of fish, nuts and berries. In its other hand the Xandarian held what appeared to be a blue suit with red trimming. Rocket allowed a small smile to grace his snout, maybe things would improve with time.

_One Week after Upgrade._

He was still shaky on his hind paws, and when he spoke it was still ropey and with only a few words strung together to create a rudimentary sentence, but Andrew and Desmond had been teaching him a lot and he was learning quicker than either of them had expected.

"What got food?" Rocket asked the fat man as he padded shakily into the canteen on his hind legs, swinging himself up onto the chair next to the fat man. Most of the scientists on ths base treated him like he was, an experiment, but Desmond had always treated him as something more than that. To Desmond he was not a mindless killing machine created to improve the war effort, but instead a living creature with dreams, hopes and goals. When he spent time with the man, it was some of the happiest time he had on the base.

"The same as you always have Rocket," the Xandarian chuckled, "fish and fruit, just the way you like it."

"One day. Eat like you," Rocket grumbled, using his paws to pick at the food that had been laid out in front of him. Desmond looked down at the feast before him, his plate piled high with greasy meat and starchy potatoes.

"Yeah, maybe one day buddy," he said, ruffling the mammals fur on his head, knowing full well that Rocket would never be treated to the luxury food that he himself was partaking in. "How are your studies going Rocket?"

Rocket looked up at the man, a glint of mischief in his eyes, "Andrew. He an Asshole."

_One Month after Upgrade._

"This is NOT cool," Rocket yelled out, flipping his finger at Andrew and Desmond who stood within a weapons proof room as he lept from one platform to another in an attempt to dodge a beam of energy. As the small mammal began his descent from the leap he used his tail to swivel in mid air, bringing his own laser pistol up to aim at the robot that had fired at him. Eventually letting his own shot off to score a direct headshot on the animatronic.

"Well done Rocket, another training scenario passed," came the overhead voice of the Xandarian scientists he had come to know so much.

"Did you never think what about what would happen if I actually failed one of these things?" Rocket snapped, letting his paws carry him to the doorway that had now made itself visible, "death, I'd be dead," he muttered when there was no response. He imagined the Andrew laughing slightly at his plight while Desmond looked concerned, whether that was because the lasers the robot fired were not actually lethal or because he was being amusing Rocket didn't know, but the fact that he was being laughed at irked him anyway.

It had been a month since he had found his new sentience and there was still no end in sight. It didn't seem like they had any intention of releasing him, he was testing something. What that was he didn't know yet, but it felt like they were testing himself. Rocket let a sigh hiss from his snout. Life was tough, he didn't ask to be made. He didn't ask for this new sentience and his abilities. Rolling back his shoulders he felt the metal in them push against his flesh, allowing them the movement that they had been given. He was nothing but an experiment, his mind had even begun to spawn traitorous thoughts about Desmond, his only friend in the hell hole he called a home,

"I'll escape one day," he muttered under his breath, "I'll be free to do what I want, instead of listening to and doing what these damn scientists tell me to."

He sighed again, stepping back into his cell to eat the fruit that had been left for him. It wouldn't be today, but soon, he would escape. When he did, he'd probably explore for a little while. See some of the universe while he still could. Meet some new people, make a name for himself and when he had gathered some allies, maybe he would come back to this place and find out why he had been made. That was a thought that stayed with him always, and as Rocket laid down on his hard bed and looked up at the ceiling to imagine the stars and worlds out in the distant galaxies of the universe it crossed his thoughts again. The ever present question, why him?

_**AN: I know that the chapters are kind of small at the moment, and for that I apologize. I'm still finding my footing with this story and setting the scene, a lot of this could have been put in the prologue. Since chapters are short, though, I am going to try and throw one up every two days. At least that way you can have little and often. I've heard that a lot of people enjoy having short chapters anyway, so, that's a positive in my books! Hope you enjoy!**_


	3. Warzone

Rocket felt his room shake, a deep rumble echoing far in the distance that dragged him from the depths of sleep.

"The hell…" he muttered, rubbing the small grains of sleep out of his eyes. The white lights that usually occupied his room had turned a deep shade of red that slowly faded in and out of brightness, accompanied by a whining siren. The door to his room was already open. Rocket sat, deliberating his next move carefully. There were two things that could be happening, either another training exercise or they were under attack. In either case it would be best to employ extreme caution, this could be the chance he had been looking for to escape. A small smile graced Rockets snout, he might finally be able to escape. Of course he would miss Desmond, but, if it were a case of freedom or staying with one man out of many that treated him right he would take freedom every time.

He moved slowly, with his back to the wall at all times, the cool surface a glad respite from the heat his muscles and the metal contraptions his captors had planted into his body. Sporadically Rocket thought his ears were picking up the almost imperceptible sounds of energy weapon fire, but he had yet to come across any of the fighting himself. Rocket had been following his nose, allowing it to lead him deeper into the compound as that seemed to be where the freshest smells and the lightest of breezes was coming from. Escape was on the tip of his tongue, he could feel it with every essence of his being. Freedom was something that Rocket had been pining after since his creation. If the scientists of the facility had followed Desmonds lead and given him just a little more space to do what he wanted then escape would have never have been a priority, but having never felt the warming glow of natural light on his fur and never being able to breath in the fresh outdoor air, he had been cooped up for too long and escape was more than a priority, at this point it was a necessity. He needed it as much as he needed food, air and water to live.

It was relatively easy moving through the facility. Occasionally he would come across the mutilated corpse of a Xandarian scientist, and when he did he silently wished the best to their families. They may have been keeping him locked up all this time, but, they were the people who had cared for him and the people that had kept him alive. From the destruction that Rocket could see around him, he was an experiment that had needed to be conducted. If he had not been brought into being then it was not hard to imagine that the destruction he saw before him could happen on a much wider scale, he could not allow that to happen. Moving through the destroyed base Rocket found himself hoping that he did not come across the corpses of Desmond and Andrew. Although Andrew had been harsh and mean he had still been one of the two that he had the most contact with, both of the Xandarians were like fathers to him and if he had to witness them in such a destroyed form then it may ruin him and his chances of escape to freedom completely.

Looking around a corner he saw the exit from the facility that had been holding him, a large crater in the wall guarded by two green bipedal aliens, their arms were sharp and pointed like daggers. Rocket silently cursed his luck, he hadn't been able to come across a weapon in his travels to this point and these creatures would obviously outclass him in close quarters combat due to their weaponized limbs. He would need a plan to get past them, and the only plan he could think of on the spot would involve the two aliens to be incredibly stupid. Rocket cursed to himself again, picking up a small piece of rubble and wrinkled his snout in a grimace of barely contained rage. This was clearly no training exercise. This was the real deal and he wasn't prepared in the slightest. Hand to hand combat had not yet been on the agenda, neither was tactical thinking. Everything that was to happen in the coming moments would have to be instinct and reactions alone.

Rocket lobbed the piece of rubble far away from himself, the crumbling piece of material sailing high until it eventually clattered to the ground in the corridor opposite him, breaking apart on collision with the floor. The reaction from the green extraterrestrials was instant, the two of them spoke in a language that Rocket didn't understand, and then slunk toward the disturbance. Rocket pushed himself into the wall as much as he could, hoping that his lithe body would blend into the shadows that surrounded him and the small whirs from the servos in his new joints wouldn't give him away. His two opponents passed with no second glances, Rockets snout curled up into a wolfish grin and he carefully snuck his way around the guards.

"Suckers," Rocket muttered to himself, giving a glance behind him as he stepped out into the open.

Within seconds Rocket realized that the open was not a place that he wanted to find himself. After he had turned around, the smile that was pasted on Rockets face at his new found freedom froze. There were more of the creatures, much more of them. They surrounded him on all sides, arms formed into both close quarters and ranged weaponry. The ground was stained red with Xandarian blood, the corpses of scientists and soldiers alike littered the ground. For the first time in his sentient life, Rocket felt very alone and very afraid, fear that shook him right down to the core. But he couldn't let his opponents know that. The creatures didn't seem to have the smartest of minds, more than likely taking orders from some kind of intelligent commander or queen.

"Well," Rocket stated, sniffing once, "this should be interesting." Then he broke into a run on all fours, blasts of energy nipping at his feet.

_**A/N: EVIL CLIFF HANGERS ARE EVIL RIGHT! Hehehe, in all seriousness I have a terrible attention span which limits my writing potential oh so much. Maybe one day when I have matured a bit then I will be able to write longer chapters, but at the moment this 17 year old brain can only write so much at once! Hope you've been enjoying, I know I have. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Thought I might address them here! But before that! We have finally been given our own section on ! YAAAAY! They have finally given 'Guardians of The Galaxy' it's own space in the Movies section. About time too, feels good to be off of the misc. Marvel posting space in the 'Comics' area.**_

_**Rocker234**__**: No idea about the number thing. If I'm totally honest I didn't really read much of the original Guardians of The Galaxy comics. I know scant details. The Marvel universe that I am portraying here may end up not even being canon to the movies eventually. Just like Marvel, I am building up to something spectacular!**_

_**elysenjazz**__**: Thank you oh so much for pointing out my grammar error. I don't have beta readers and I don't plan to get them either. I hanker too much for appraisal from the public to hold off on uploads for that ;) I've changed it now thanks to you!**_

_**Nothing Really Specific**__**: You are awesome and so is your review. Thank you for making me feel good about my writing style! **_

_**Like I said with Rocker, I am building up to something amazing. As you can see by this chapter the Skrulls are around and duking it out with the Xandarians. Soon enough we will be introduced to the 'Big Bad' of this story!**_


	4. Escape Plan

Energy pulses scattered stones around Rockets paws as he ran, weaving in and out of rubble and trees as he did so. The green Aliens were hot in pursuit and it was a miracle that he had not been struck by a stray blast of energy or swipe of a passing arm blade yet. In the back of his mind, though, Rocket knew it was only a matter of time before either he tired or his good luck would once again fall short. For now, however, Rocket could only run. It hadn't been long for the mammal to realize that the outpost the facility was stationed on was at the very borders of Xandarian territory, floating in orbit around a dwarf star, protected from the void of space only by a dome of energy, keeping air and gravity stable within its confines. If he hadn't been running for his life, Rocket would have taken a moment to stand still and enjoy the scenery, the comforting glow of the dwarf star as it warmed his body and the subtle breeze that the rotation of the planet caused. As it stood, however, he was very much high tailing it for his life.

The facility was small, and thus it stood to reason that the dome that they were in was small as well. Because of that it wouldn't take long for the Raccoon to make it back around to his starting side, and in turn the ships that the alien race he was feeling from had arrived in. From what he had seen thus far, the creatures he had been evading were of sub-par intelligence, more than likely naught but drones controlled by a hive mind intelligence headed by a more intelligent variant of the species. In essence, it would be simple to continue his evasion and then eventually hijack one of their own ships. As long as he managed to continue to dodge the shots coming his way, he would be fine. Rocket found it almost amusing that these creatures had managed to take over the facility with such ease considering how stupid that they appeared to be. It was with a sinking heart, though, that the mammal slowly realized that he would never see Desmond or Andrew again. They would have to be dead by now, there was no way they could have survived the constant patrolling of the alien death squads. The only family he had ever known in his short life, as cold and collected as one of them had been, and they were gone. He would avenge them eventually, he would take from this species what they had taken from him.

After a space of ten minutes solid running around the curve of the facility, ducking and diving shots as well as using his agility to spring off of the walls and trees to decrease the chance of being caught by the ever present laser fire, Rocket finally saw the space ships come into view. Their design was sleek and dark, the front held four pointed spikes parted to reveal the cockpit within. The back of the craft had two similar spikes, these were parted wider and held the entrance to a cargo bay. The entire ship looked angry and dangerous, just the kind of angry and dangerous that Rocket needed to be able to escape.

He took a running leap, scuttling across the top of the closest ship whilst still avoiding the shots of the aliens behind him. The mammal then slid down the opposite side of the ship, landing deftly on his feet with a quick spin to be facing the door to the cargo bay of the ship. The door was open, that was the good part, the slightly worse part was the single guard posted at the door.

"Well, this could have gone better," Rocket stated, tilting his head to one side as the alien took a slow step toward him. The creatures right arm slowly started to meld and shape, the fingers retracted into a long scythe blade, the creature itself chuckled darkly. This would not be fun. With his snout set in a grimace, Rocket jumped into action. Using his powerful back legs, rocket sprung upward, his fists outstretched in front of him as if he were a torpedo. He collided with the alien hard, his fists impacting his jaw with a satisfying crunch. Unable to balance itself, the beast tumbled over backward in a daze, allowing Rocket to forward roll with the momentum of the punch and stand up again without breaking a sweat. Rocket look at his hands for a moment, then back to the alien that he had incapacitated, he'd no idea that he was actually that strong. Andrew and Desmond had certainly done a number on him.

After pushing the Alien out of its ship, rocket sealed the hatch and made his way to the cockpit. The interior of the ship was much like the exterior, dark and dangerous. The entire thing was designed sleekly, with no space gone to waste. It was obviously the height of this species technology in space warfare, and that fact made him giddy to his core. Rocket would escape his prison and go out into the universe with a ship that could quite simply unleash hell. The rest of the extraterrestrials were still firing and hacking at the ship with all their might as he sat himself at the drivers seat in the cockpit, but it was to no avail. Rocket let out a snort of laughter, he was free and not even an entire platoon of extraterrestrial beings could stop him now.

"So how do I work this thing?"

_**AN: The amount of support on this story is mind blowing. I literally cannot believe how much you guys dig this story! It honestly fills me with the greatest of joys. We have already had over 1,000 reads! I hope that the love for the story stays up, because really I'm only just getting started. The Big bad is going to be amazing. The plot arc is going to be amazing, and I know how I'm going to work the meet up between Rocket and Groot. At that point I will start the Groot origin story. After that We will do Gamora, then Drax, then finally Star-Lord. After all of those I'm going to be carrying on with a Groot-Rocket fic which will lead them up to the part that we see in the film. Naturally Gamora, Drax and Star-Lord will all need second fics as well, which they WILL get. After that the events of the film happen, which I liked so I won't re-write, and then I can finally majorly break from canon and do my own continuation stories! That is the stuff you all have to look forward to!**_

_**elysenjazz**_ _**: **__**Thank you for your continued support, adjustments have been made!**_

_**Nothing Really Specific**__**: Your comments seriously mean so much to me. You are always so nice and supportive. Thank you!**_

_**thatxonexguy**__**: Well. I hope it will shed some light on a lot of things!**_


	5. Car Troubles

Rocket looked down at the console of the ship uncertainly, the runes and glyphs that flew across the screens making no sense to him at all.

"Might be harder than I thought, " he mumbled, running one paw over the back of his head, "only one way to find out what all this junk actually does."

With a simple shrug Rocket allowed his paws to skitter across the console of their own accord, tapping every glowing green glyph in an attempt for something to happen, anything at all. Eventually Rocket picked up a deep humming within the confines of the console, the Terran mammals face lit up with a grin. Perhaps he had actually managed to jump start this alien space craft with no knowledge of what he was doing, which in actuality seemed highly unlikely and would truly be a testament to the extremely good luck he had been having throughout the entirety of this small section of his life, it was almost as if the universe itself had wanted him to succeed. With a small ding a cup filled with steaming hot liquid, placed on a convenient cup holder, and then emerged from a hatch to the right of Rockets paw. For a moment the mammal stared at it, unable to make out exactly what the ship had done. Blinking once, Rocket reached out, brought the cup to his lips and took a sip of the bitter liquid. With a grimace he tossed the liquid over his head, silently vowing never to drink whatever liquid it was again and returned to hammering glyphs in desperation.

The weapons on the front of the ship opened fire with a gentle buzz as Rocket traced his hand over the touch screen on board computer once again, mowing down those who were standing directly in front of the two energy beam rifles and reverting them to a pooling green sludge on the ground. With a dissatisfied sigh Rocket thwacked his paw against the console, he was getting nowhere fast and in all honesty he wasn't sure how much longer the alien space craft could hold up against the constant barrage of small arms fire. With a resigned sigh Rocket let his arms drift to the side of the chair and he allowed himself to slump backward.

"I've thought about dying quite a lot since all this started," Rocket muttered to himself, "but I never thought it would be inside of an Alien tin can." The mammal huffed, swinging his arms forward and back, slowly beginning to accept the inevitable. His will was not indomitable, and it had been broken. Rockets claws brushed against a small button in the right hand side of the chair. Out of curiosity, he allowed the appendage to push down on the offending button, not in hope of escape for he had given up the thought of finding out how to activate an Alien ship, it had been a long shot to begin with.

A deep, resonating hum began to rumble from the lower decks of the ship, as if something were beginning to power up. The chair on which Rocket sat moved forward slightly, so as to give him a better view of the aliens still firing on their own ship outside. From each side of the seat he was sitting on a metal lever rose, with small alien glyphs scattered across each side.

"No way," Rocket laughed, his curiosity had acted as his salvation. Steeling himself for what was no doubt going to be an incredibly bumpy ride, Rocket began to push forward on the levers. The hum from the centre of the ship began to morph into a dull roar, lowering in pitch dramatically. Outside of the ship, Rockets alien adversaries had backed away in shock and awe. As if it were a cork from a bottle of wine the ship leapt upward, a trail of faint energy emissions wafting behind it. Within the ship itself Rocket let out a yell of elation, as he pushed his control sticks further and further forward he felt his body begin to get held back by the increasing G-forces that reaching escape velocity had caused, but that didn't stop him from trying to eek out as much upward throttle from the ship as he possibly could until it inevitably collided with the forcefield above, causing the ship to slow very slightly before being pushed out of the other side.

The forcefield shattered spectacularly, shards of energy flying away from the impact site as Rocket powered through it. This, however, had an adverse knock on effect to the rest of the forcefield. Spindly spider-web cracks laced themselves across the rest of the force field, and as Rocket pulled back on the throttle to give one last look to his origin place he saw it break. Every living creature that had been left alive in the base was alive no more, exposed to the harsh conditions of space their bodies would have succumbed to the environment almost instantly. Rockets escape had cost his makers their lives, and although a large part of him was detested by the thought of the scum that had worked on him, they hadn't deserved death. It was with a heavy heart that Rocket allowed his escape vessel to speed away into the inky blackness of space, unaware of the beings that watched him.

-Deep in uncharted space-

"Defeated by a single terran mammal," The aliens voice boomed darkly, "and these were supposed to be your best operatives?"

The creature allowed his fingers to drum into the chair he was sitting on impatiently.

"I am sorry sir. The Xandarians had done extensive experimentation on-"

"Excuses," it interrupted, "excuses that I don't care for. That vermin now knows of our involvement. He must be destroyed."

"Yes master, I understand."

"At any cost." The creature finished off, leaning back into his chair and allowing his eyes to drift shut, its eyes fluttering slightly behind is green eyelids. His worker bowed his head before turning his back and leaving, vowing silently to destroy this Terran vermin. Before long. Rocket the Raccoon would be no more.

_**AN: I took a brief leave for around a week, sorry for keeping you all waiting for another super short chapter but I found this one really hard to write for some reason. With the place I had left it I needed Rocket to find a good, realistic way to activate the ship. Has anyone figured out who the 'big bad' is yet? If you think you have you can leave a review with it! The first person to figure it out correctly will get an OC appearing in the story! We've also broken 2,000 views which totally astounds me! Thanks for the support!**_

_**Edit: I've also updated every chapter in the story so far! They are now more detailed, longer and all together just nicer! If you are a long time reader of the story I highly suggest back pedalling a bit a re-reading the story!**_


	6. Fast Track to Xandar

"Unauthorised Skrull ship. We have been ordered to take full lethal action in the event that you make no effort to reverse course," boomed a loud, commanding voice over the communications system that immediately startled Rocket out of his deep musings. He had been so lost in thought regarding if he should try and make contact with any form of advanced civilization or not, and what could happen to him in the event that he did actually make contact with other sentient beings, that he had not realized the fact a small squadron of other ships had pulled up above, below and to the sides of his own spacecraft.

"Hold your fire, I repeat hold your fire! I'm not Skrull, not even a little!" Rocket yelled after scrambling over the console of his ship to activate his own comms array.

"Skrull are a known shape-shifting race," came the cold response of the pilot of the lead ship, "we cannot go off of your word, and thus your ship will be placed under gravitational bonds and escorted to the planet Xandar under maximum security, where you will consequently meet with the Nova Prime. Only then will a decision be made on what will be done with you. You have the right to speak, but be wary as it may be used as an account against any defense you may have if one is needed."

Before Rocket could formulate a reply his entire ship jolted violently, sending him sprawling off of his chair and onto the cool, metal grating of the floor. With a hollow clang in the depths of his stolen craft, all power, bar emergency back up, halted and the ship began to move of its own volition. Although those that had commandeered his vehicle had stated that he may speak, the Terran was instead met with a dark, cold, stony silence. He resignedly settled back into his chair as the ship started forward with a jerk, he was heading toward civilization. But he did not necessarily know if that were a good thing.

It was through these series of events that Rocket the Raccoon found himself standing in front of the Nova Prime on the planet Xandar. The woman standing over him was tall and imposing, with a head of snowy white hair that only served to make her seem even more deadly. The room in which they were located was on the top of a very tall building in the middle of the capital city of Xandar, the far wall actually a window giving the two a clear view into the beautiful sprawling mega-city.

"Rocket the Raccoon," the woman eventually drawled, bringing her hands together and resting her chin on them, her lips curling up into a light, if not patronizing, smirk.

"That's me," Rocket stated simply, his eyes darting from side to side rapidly as if in search for a quick means of escape should things go incredibly badly, eventually settling on the large window a final time.

"The Skrulls were there for you. You realize that, yes?" She said conversationally before taking a sip of the tea that was in the cup before her.

This came as a shock to Rocket and he swallowed hard, a cold icy fist clenching his heart in a tight grip and forcing it up his throat.

"Why?" He eventually managed to choke out, the lives of his creators flashing briefly before his eyes.

"You are a weapon, Rocket. A perversion of nature."

"I didn't ask to be made," Rocket snapped back, interrupting the Xandarian.

"But you were. As were others, but you were always the most successful, and now we are giving you a choice."

"A choice?"

The Nova Prime clicked her fingers, two men in nova corp uniform immediately entering the room with their guns trained directly onto the mammal.

"You could die, right now. Or you could join our special operations team, and fight to save us all."

**_AN: I know that this is incredibly short and that I haven't written for a while, but, I can explain. I very nearly got kicked out of college. I had terrible grades and things were going real bad for me, so I needed to take a break from writing. Both my own private novel and my multiple fics and get up to scratch again. I've done that, to a degree, and this chapter was me trying to get back into the swing of things. I also really didn't like where I had left the fic in the previous chapter. Floating through the endless void of space in a stolen space ship? How was I meant to continue that? So, I decided to fast track to Xandar. Fans of the Guardians comic books I hope you're ready, because soon we are going to meet some of Rockets original team! But not only that, the big proper reveal for the big bad of this fic will soon be properly revealed! Here's a hint. It's not Thanos! _**


End file.
